


chocolate

by dreamsdark



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, kaneki's birthday, this is all fluff don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has an idea for Kaneki's birthday.</p><p>It doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in october...at like 2am in a draft on tumblr...uh  
> but now it's deleted like the rest of my tumblr is so...  
> decided to post it here
> 
> i just realized yesterday was kaneki's birthday and it would've taken like 5 mins to post it then  
> but you know me  
> never on time

“Hey, Hide,” Kaneki calls. ”You should come to bed.” _For various reasons._

“One sec! Gotta finish cleaning up.”

“I could help—”

“Nope!” Hide interjects. “It’s your day, and I’m not letting you do any work today!” There’s a brief silence, then Kaneki hears a voice right next to his ear. “’Sides, I was almost done!”

Kaneki doesn’t flinch visibly, but he does have to take a moment to respond. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Scare you, SS-Rated Centipede?” Hide teases. “…Should I feel honored?”

Kaneki shrugs. A thought pops into his mind, something that’s been bothering him all day. “Hide, can I ask you something?”

“Just did, but shoot,” Hide answers, stripping down to his boxers. It’s a cold night, so he picks out a pair of pajamas, because _someone_ refuses to cuddle otherwise.

“You mentioned that you had another idea for a birthday gift?” It’s not that Kaneki’s unhappy with the gift he got, but he can’t help but be curious.

“Ah, that. I realized it wouldn’t work, though,” Hide answers vaguely.

“Why not?” How could a gift not work? Unless it broke, but Kaneki doesn’t think that’s what Hide means.

“Well,”—Hide yawns then stretches, allowing Kaneki to appreciate the flex of his back muscles through his thin shirt—”I _wanted_ to give you myself covered in chocolate sauce, but then I remembered you couldn’t eat that. So,” he says, completely serious.

Kaneki can’t tell if he’s acting or not, stunned speechless.

“Hey, maybe I should cover myself in something you can eat?” Hide considers, turning around to face Kaneki. “Uh, coffee’s too hot…dude, would I have to cover myself in blood? Eugh.” He makes a face. “Wouldn’t it dry up? Run off?”

“H-Hide!” What is he talking about oh god _can someone please stop him_ —

“Maybe, like…human flesh or something. But that would kind of stink, no offense.” He waves apologetically. “Kinda like covering yourself in hamburger meat or something, probably. Delicious, but not something I’d want to eat off a person, you get what I mean?”

“Hide, those are all terrible ideas _please don’t_ ,” Kaneki pleads.

“I know! C’mon, throw me a bone! Um, not literal bones. Crunching sounds kinda unsexy, if you ask me.”

“You could just.” Kaneki stutters. “G-give me yourself?”

“Just me, huh?” Hide waggles his eyebrows.

That did not come out the way he wanted. Kaneki had just meant for Hide not to cover himself with blood/chocolate/flesh/coffee/ _whatever_ , but now he realizes it sounds like… _that_.

Actually, _that_ doesn’t sound like a bad idea. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Not anymore,” Hide answers smoothly, pulling Kaneki in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> breaking news: i still can't write endings to save my life
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr: dreamy--dark](http://dreamy--dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
